Murder He Wrote
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Cranky Kong has been murdered... and Donkey Kong is the prime suspect! Diddy Kong must investigate to find the real killer before DK becomes the victim of a lynch mob! Oneshot. Based off the animated cartoon. Not really as dark as the summary makes it. ;


A/N: Hey everybody! Who here remembers me?

Now who here remembers "Lovestruck Diddy" or "Blinded By Love's Light"?

No? GOOD! Those two fics were miserable failures I did over ten years ago, both including Mary-Sues that captured the hearts of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. One was evil but repented and tragically died, leaving Diddy heartbroken , and the other was so nice and sweet that DK seriously considered leaving Candy for her. Yeah, they were old and they were stupid. They were since deleted.

But now, out of the blue, I have decided to write a new DK fanfic, based off the animated series. It will however include game characters that had never appeared in the cartoon, such as Wrinkly Kong and Kiddy Kong...

It will also feature Didi Kong, the Mary-Sue from "Blinded By Love's Light", but fear not, she is a minor character, so don't let that scare you away. ^^;

* * *

"Cranky?" Donkey Kong tromped across the wooden plank that led to his old friend's house. "Oh Craaaankyyyyy!" He was annoying. And he knew he was annoying. And no doubt he was annoying Cranky at that very moment. Yet that didn't stop the big gorilla from calling out as loud as possible. "Cranky, you home? My TV's busted. Can I borrow yours?"

The lights were out, and nobody seemed to be at home. Even for someone as dim as Donkey Kong, he still thought that was a bit strange. It wasn't THAT late, Cranky wouldn't have gone to bed just yet. He'd have at least ONE light on in order to read, or something.

"Cranky?" DK didn't even bother knocking as he entered the dark house. "Yoo hoooo... Anybody home? It's me, DK!"

No response, except for the floorboards that creaked under his feet. DK couldn't get a good look in the dark, so he felt around for a lamp or a light switch. He's been here over a hundred times, one would think he would know where the light was by now...

*THUMP*

"Ow...!" DK jumped back slightly after walking into a giant lump. Even if it was dark and he could barely see, the gorilla knew that whatever he accidently kicked, it wasn't supposed to be there. Feeling around some more, he finally felt a switch that turned on the light and hit it.

The room now bathed completely in light, DK could finally see what it was he walked into...

And let out a scream loud enough for all of Kongo Bongo to hear as he ran out of the house in a panicked frenzy.

"DK!" Candy shouted as she stormed towards the house, "What's with all the screaming? You're loud enough to wake the dead!"

"Not Cranky!" DK cried, "He's dead! SOMEBODY KILLED CRANKY!"

"What?" Candy shrieked, "Are you sure?"

"Go look for yourself!" DK pointed to the open door. The female gorilla wasted no time tromping inside to see.

"DK, are you all right?!" Diddy was next to come running down the plank, with the rest of Kongo Bongo's residential monkies not far behind.

"I'm all right, but I can't say the same for Cranky!" DK cried, face still filled with fear.

"What do you mean?" asked Dixie.

"HE'S DEAD!" this time it was Candy's turn to come running out, "Cranky Kong was murdered!"

"Murdered?" gasped Wrinkly, "Are you sure?"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" said DK, "He was laying face down on the floor, not moving with a big bump on the noggin, and a broken globe nearby. Someone murdered him for sure!"

"Bummer!" cried Funky Kong, "Who could've done such a horrible thing?"

"You don't think K. Rool had anything to do with it, do you?" asked Dixie.

"You're right, Dix!" said Diddy, "Maybe it was a heist for the Crystal Coconut!"

"But after DK's shout, everybody came here in all sorts of directions," spoke Didi Kong, "Did anybody see any Kremlings on the way here?"

Everybody looked around themselves. Nothing was amiss, and nobody recalled seeing anything with scales on their way to running to Cranky's.

Diddy and Kiddy took the liberty to run inside the house. The baby kong knocked on the center globe, summoning it open and revealing the coconut-shaped crystal inside. "It couldn't have been K. Rool's army," called Diddy, "The coconut's still here!"

Everybody else entered the house to see for themselves. "K. Rool is cruel," said DK, "But I don't think he'd stoop to murder..."

"And yet Cranky was mercilessly beaten to death," murmured Bluster Kong.

"But who else could've done this?" asked Dixie.

"There's only one other culprit..." Candy narrowed her eyes towards the future ruler of Kongo Bongo, "YOU, DK!"

DK jumped back, "Me?"

"DK, how could you?" cried Dixie.

"Yeah!" shouted Funky, "Cranky was a coot, but he was like a father to you!"

"I knew you were trouble," sneered Bluster, "But even I would never expect this heinous behavior from you!"

"But-but-but-but I didn't do it!"

"YOU were the first person at the crime scene!" Candy pointed an accusing finger at the ape, "You found the body! It's obvious YOU'RE the murderer!"

Everybody started closing in on DK, who nervously stepped backwards, until he was pressed against the wall. "I swear! I would never hurt Cranky! You guys gotta believe me! Stop! Please!"

"Now now, everybody calm down," Wrinkly held her hands to the air to stop the crowd. "Let's not be quick to tear poor ol' DK to pieces... Let's get some sharp weapons first!"

"YEAH!" Kiddy Kong excitedly leapt to the air.

"Hang him!" shouted Bluster.

"Burn him at the stake!" yelled Funky.

"HOOOOOOOLD IIIIIIIT!" Diddy jumped in front of DK and held his arms out protectively. "Will you all get a grip?! Just because DK found Cranky's body DOESN'T MEAN he's the murderer!"

"Why not? Makes perfect sense to me," said Candy.

"I'm with Diddy," Didi stepped forward and stood with the little chimp, "Let the accused speak."

Candy wrinkled her nose and scowled. "Of course YOU'D be the one to protect DK, Didi," she hissed, "It's no secret YOU'RE in love with him as well as I am."

Didi's face went red. "That... that doesn't matter! You're all too quick to accuse him. What proof do we have it was him?"

"HE FOUND THE BODY!" Candy all but screeched.

"Didi's got the right idea," said Diddy, "DK is innocent until proven guilty. Think about it... What motive does he have? WHY would DK, who's risked his life over and over to protect us all, AND this island, out of the blue kill Cranky?"

DK scratched his head. "Well, he does yell at me a lot... He humiliated me in front of the entire town that one time... and not to mention all those other times he hit me over the head with his cane."

Diddy snapped up at the ape. "DK!" he seethed, "I'm trying to HELP you here!"

"Ohhhh... right... sorry."

"Okay, Diddy," said Dixie, "What do you plan to do to help clear DK's name?"

"I just need a little bit of time," Diddy made his way to Cranky's trunk across the room. Opening it up, he rummaged through until he found a piece of Cranky's nostalgic treasure and yanked it out. "Have no fear!" he announced, removing his red cap and replacing it with an orangey-brown detective's hat, "Detective Diddy is on the case!"

The chimp then began ushering the group out of the house. "Okay, everybody out!" he ordered, "I've got to comb this area for clues. Wait outside 'till I'm done."

"You're only wasting your time, Diddy," said Candy, "Everybody knows DK did it."

"You just let me handle this," Diddy slammed the door after the last person left. He then turned and came face-to-chest with a giant ape. "Ack! DK?!"

"Need a hand?" he grinned.

Diddy sighed. While he wanted to work alone, at the same time, sending DK outside with everyone else might cause an early lynching. "Oh, okay," he replied, "I guess every Sherlock needs a Watson... but don't touch anything!"

DK gave a salute. "Yes sir!" and almost immediately did his eyes dart over to a shiny blue orb decor. "Oooh, this looks new!"

"DK, I said don't touch!"

The sudden snap from Diddy caused DK to fumble and nearly drop the decor. "Ooops, right, sorry."

Finding a magnifying glass on a dusty drawer, Diddy plucked it off and used it to study the floorboards. "Hmmmm..."

DK tip-toed up to his little buddy, and loomed in closely, his lips nearing his unsuspecting ears. "Whatdja find?"

"Gah!" Diddy nearly jumped out of his fur, then turned fiercely at the big ape. "Do you mind?! I'm trying to concentrate!"

DK frowned, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm only trying to help."

Diddy sighed once more. WHY was he trying to help him again..?

He went back to studying the floor and inched closer to Cranky's body. "Hmmmm," he mused.

"What is it, little buddy?"

"It looks like Cranky doesn't do a good job cleaning his house," said Diddy, "These floors are disgusting!"

"Wrinkly usually comes in to clean his house once a week," said DK, and then suddenly gasped, "No! You don't think Wrinkly did it, do you?!"

Diddy shook his head. "Cranky and Wrinkly have been at each other's throats for the past couple of weeks, ever since Cranky said that thing that totally humiliated her. She hasn't been here since. That's why the floors are so dirty..."

"I guess that rules out Wrinkly then," DK continued to try and make himself more useful and look around the corner, spotting something on the end table. "Diddy, look!"

"What?" Diddy rushed over, "What is it?!"

"A banana-cream pie!" DK held up the delicious dessert, his eyes practically drooling as badly as his mouth, which he opened, ready to devour.

"Put that pie down!"

DK froze, mid-chomp. "Ehh?"

"Do NOT eat the evidence!"

DK pulled it back, frowning even more. "Can I... TASTE the evidence?"

"No!"

"Not even a little eedy beedy lick?"

Diddy scowled, and pointed downwards. "Down! NOW!"

Sticking out his lip, the big ape reluctantly placed it back on the table. "You're so cruel, Diddy," he moaned, "How can you deny me the opportunity to enjoy the deliciousness of a warm, straight out of the oven pie?"

"Straight out of the oven you say?" Diddy stroked his chin, "Hmm... You helped me more than I could've imagined. I think I have all the evidence I need!"

"Great!" DK tightened his fists, "So you know who did it?"

"Not yet," said Diddy, making his way to the front door, "But it's time I filled everybody else in." He made his way to the front door and swung it open. "All right, everybody back in!"

The crowd of apes marched back in, lining up next to one another as they entered the center of Cranky's home. "Well, what did you find out now, boy?" Wrinkly questioned.

"You're probably wondering why I called you all here tonight," Diddy announced, strutting left anf right with the magnifying glass in hand.

"Uh... we all know why we're here," mumbled Bluster, "Somebody here killed Cranky and you were going to find out who."

"Yeah, Diddy dude!" Funky piped in, "So whodunnit?"

"Like you need to ask!" spat Candy, "It was DK, remember?"

"Maybe," spoke Diddy, "But then again, maybe not?"

"What makes you so sure then?"

"Wrinkly, when was the last time you cleaned Cranky's house?"

The elder ape scratched her chin, trying to think back. "Hmmm... Too long if you asked me," she replied, "I haven't touched these floors since Cranky went out telling those old humiliating stories about me! I refused to help clean since!"

"As you can tell," Diddy motioned his magnifying glass to the floor, "There are footprints all over these floors..."

"But Diddy, we were all here!" said Dixie, "We might've contaminated the evidence!"

"Not over here you did!" Diddy stepped back to where Cranky's body laid. He motioned to the floor, "You can see big old monkey paws on the floor at this area. Some are Cranky's, some are mine, and some are DK's!"

Funky clapped his hands. "Then that proves he made the killing shot!"

"Nope!" Diddy pointed again, "DK's footprints stop right at Cranky's head, where he accidently kicked him. But if you look over HERE..." He motioned to a more round-shaped print. "THESE footprints don't have toes! And they're all over this area! Meaning the killer was wearing shoes!"

The crowd gasped. "Uncle DK!" Kiddy cried, "When did you start wearing shoes?!"

"I don't wear shoes..." DK rolled his eyes, pointing to his feet.

A wave of realization then hit the audience. "Then... that means...!"

"DK's innocent!" Diddy finished.

Another collective gasp, and Candy raced forward. "Oh DK!" she swooned, clutching the gorilla's chest and pulling herself close, "I'm so glad you're innocent! I was so worried..."

DK raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you the first to throw me under the bus?"

Candy twitched her nose. "Geez, you can never be affectionate, can you, you big lug!"

"So, like, if it wasn't DK," said Funky, "Then who was it?"

"Like I said," Diddy continued, "The culprit was wearing shoes when they killed Cranky... That leaves only half of you!"

"You think one of US did it?" cried Bluster, "How dare you!"

"Bluster, you're bare-footed yourself," sighed DK.

Bluster blinked and glanced down at his open toes. "Oh. Well what do you know. I'm innocent." He snobbily crossed his arms, "I have nothing to worry about then."

Diddy nodded. "Bluster and Dixie are out," he said, "So's Kiddy, since he wears footies."

Kiddy rolled backwards on his back and giggled insanely. "I like talking about feet!"

"That's... more information than we needed to know..." groaned Dixie.

"So wait," Funky narrowed his eyes, "You're saying WE'RE one of the ones that dunnit?"

"Of course," Candy eyed Funky suspiciously, "YOU'RE wearing flip flops!"

Funky was not feeling the groove. "Speak for yourself, sandals!"

Candy growled, "I'm not the only one! Didi's wearing them too! And Wrinkly's wears those stupid looking slippers!"

"Young lady, these slippers are chic!" Wrinkly shouted, then scratched her head, "Oh, and I didn't kill Cranky..."

"Wrinkly's innocent," said Diddy, "The dirty floors prove it."

"That's right!" Wrinkly used her bedroom cap to dust off a nearby table, "If it's one thing I can't stand, it's a mess!"

"Then it was Funky!" accused Candy.

"It wasn't me!" Funky shouted.

"Prove it!" hissed Candy.

"I can!" Diddy held out his hands, "Funky, flip one of them flip flops to me!"

Funky slipped off his shoe and tossed it over to the small chimp, who then carefully placed it over one of the footsteps. "Hmmm..."

"See?" spat Candy, "Told ya!"

"It wasn't Funky."

"WHAT?!"

Diddy tossed the flipflop back to the owner. "Funky's feet are too big."

"You know what they say about men with big feet, eh?" Funky wiggled his eyebrows at Didi, who cringed and stepped away.

"THESE foot prints are smaller, slender, and delicate," said Diddy, "Meaning..."

"Our killer was a woman!" DK announced, looking over to his sidekick for confirmation, "Right..?"

"Right!"

"Then there's only one other person," Candy then shot an accusing stare at the other female gorilla, "Didi Kong!"

"Me?!" cried Didi.

"Yes, you!" Candy stomped over to the brunette ape, "You think you're sooooo sweet and sooooo innocent! 'Oh look at me! I'm Didi Kong, and I'm sooooo much nicer than Candy Kong and I'm soooooo sure DK will like me more!"

"Candy, you're being silly now," said DK.

"Stay out of it, you big baboon!" Candy snapped, "Admit it, Didi! You killed Cranky!"

"Of course I didn't!" cried Didi, "Why would I do that?"

"Did he say anything that humiliated you lately?" asked DK.

"Well, yeah, but he's been doing that to everyone lately," said Didi, "I just kind of waved it off."

"You can't POSSIBLY be that nice!" Candy shouted, "It's impossible!"

"You can't possibly be that bitchy," Dixie muttered.

"Let me guess," said Candy, "Did Cranky say something among of the lines of DK never loving you the way he loves me? Did that push you over the edge? Did that cause you to grab his globe and clock him over and over with it?! ADMIT IT!"

"NO!" Didi shouted.

"No you didn't do it?" sneered Candy, "Or no you won't admit it!"

"No I won't admit it!"

A collective gasp once more.

"Because I have NOTHING to admit! Except that I love DK, and I think he'd be better off with me than with a horrible bitch like yourself, Candy Kong!"

Candy snarled. "Who you calling a bitch! You're a fake little twit is what you are!"

"Girls, GIRLS!" DK stepped in between, "Stop this! Much as I like having two babes fight over yours truly, now really isn't the time! We've got to decide which one of you killed Cranky!"

"You think_I_killed him?!" Candy's face turned to disgust, "DK how could you? Accusing your own girlfriend! I should dump you right here and now!"

DK whipped his head to her, "What?! No! Don't!"

"It's okay, DK," said Didi, "I'd make a better girlfriend,"

The gorilla turned to the fancharacter, "Didi, I told you before... I love Candy, no matter what. There's never going to be a you-and-me."

Didi crossed her arms and fumed. "You've got some weird taste..."

DK turned to Diddy for some help. "Come on, little buddy," he pleaded, "Shed some light on this! Get me outta this mess!"

"Oh I will," Diddy smirked, "There's still one last piece of evidence I didn't go over..." He held up a delicious dessert, "The banana cream pie!"

Yet another collective gasp.

"As everybody on Kongo Bongo knows, every Tuesday Candy bakes Cranky a banana cream pie..."

"But today's Friday!" Candy piped up, "Therefore I'm innocent!"

"But who else gave Cranky the pie?" asked Dixie.

"The only person I know who makes delicious banana cream pies is Didi," said DK.

Everyone slowly turned to a shocked Didi Kong. "Didi," Diddy scoweled, "Did you bring Cranky a banana cream pie today?"

"I... I did!" she replied.

Another round of gasps.

"Then it was YOU!" Bluster cried.

"I KNEW it all along!" Candy roared.

"YOU killed Cranky!" Funky shouted, "And tried to frame DK!"

"Why, Didi, why?!" spouted Dixie.

"But I didn't kill him, I swear!" Didi cried, "I brought him a pie earlier today! I thought he would have eaten it by now!"

"Earlier..?" Diddy raised an eyebrow, then turned to DK. "DK, didn't you say that pie was fresh out of the oven?"

The gorilla thought back. "Yeah... It was still pretty fresh. Hasn't completely cooled down."

"In that case, THIS case isn't closed yet," Diddy paced around the floor, "Candy bakes Cranky a banana cream pie every Tuesday. But Didi bakes a pie for everyone almost every day."

"I'm telling you!" Candy shouted, "She's too good to be true!"

"I just want everybody to like me," Didi innocently placed a finger to her lips.

"YET if Didi baked Cranky a cake earlier in the day, if Crankly HADN'T eaten it, it would have cooled down by now..."

"How do we know she's not lying!" said Candy.

Didi shot a nasty look, "How do we know YOU'RE not lying, Candy?!"

"Why you-!" Candy lost it and lunged at Didi, who in turn grabbed for the female gorilla, and the two grabbed each other's arms, trying to wrestle each other to the ground. It would have turned nasty had DK not stepped in and pulled the girls apart.

"Diddy, get to the bottom of this already!" he wailed.

"There's only one way TO get to the bottom of this," Diddy pointed to the dessert, "DK... taste the evidence!"

DK grinned, dropping each girl to the floor, "You mean it?!"

"I mean it!"

"OH BOY!" DK wasted no time rushing over to the pie, grabbing it, and shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Diddy slapped a palm to his face. "I said TASTE, not devour!"

DK swallowed, then concentrated on the aftertaste, licking the side of his mouth, giving an occasional hum and a "Hmmm...", and gave as much hard thought as he could.

"Oh spit it out already!" shouted Bluster.

*BLECH*

DK spit up as much frosting as he could. Everybody jumped back in disgust.

"What did you do that for?!"

DK scratched his head. "Well, he SAID spit it out..."

Diddy groaned. "Well... did you find anything out?"

DK nodded. "I did... Both Candy and Didi make the most delectable banana cream pies ever! HOWever... there IS a distinct difference. Didi makes her pies with sugarfree alternatives, and low-calorie bananas, to try and make her pies healthy..."

Diddy blinked. "And Candy...?"

"Didi's pies lack something Candy's pies more than make up for..." DK grinned, "Love!"

"Of course!" Candy smiled at her man, "I love DK more than anything, and want to make him the best pies ever..."

DK approached the female gorilla, "Candy..." he then scowled, "Why did you kill Cranky?!"

"Wh..what?" Candy stepped back.

"I can taste your pies a million miles away!" DK growled, "That was YOUR pie! YOU placed it here not long ago! YOU were here when Cranky was murdered!"

"DK!" Candy cried, "How... how could you?!"

"How could I? How could YOU?!" DK began cornering her, "You've always had a hot temper, but to KILL Cranky?! Why?!"

"I... I..." Candy stepped back some more, not so accusive anymore.

"THAT'S why you were quick to assume it was someone else!" Funky narrowed his eyes, "You were trying to throw the blame off yourself!"

"Candy how could you?!" Dixie cried.

"I, I, I..." Candy stuttered as she sweated bullets, her back finally to the wall.

"Just come clean, Candy!" said DK, "Why'd you do it? Why Cranky? WHY?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Candy cried out, "It was an accident, I swear!"

One last final call for a collective gasp.

"Candy! So it WAS you!" Bluster placed a hand to his forehead, "No! I don't believe it! The one woman I ever truly loved is a murderous minx!"

"No! Please! Let me explain!"

"Hang her!" shouted Didi.

"Burn her at the stake!" hollared Funky.

"STOP!" DK roared. Everybody went silent. "Didi, you said it yourself... the accused should speak. Let Candy talk... "He turned to his once girlfriend. "Well?"

Candy lowered her head in shame. "I... I was delivering an order of barrels that Cranky had ordered earlier in the week. I was already in a bad mood because Bluster didn't want to ruin her perfectly trimmed nails to help me, so I was delivering them myself.

"When I got to his house, what was he doing? He was finishing off a banana cream pie... that DIDI made for him! I shouted at him, and he replied, 'What's the matter? You jealous? You afraid Didi's going to steal everything from you, from your pies to DK himself!' and he thought he was so funny, he started humiliating me more, and I just... I lost it!

"I shoved him against the bookshelf, and the globe fell off and hit him on the head. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't! I... I killed him!" Candy began spilling tears, "I swear, I didn't mean to! I got so scared, I ran off! But my shoes were so dirty, I knew they'd pick up on me...

"Then I remembered Didi was there earlier! She dropped off a pie for him! But Cranky already ate the evidence... so I made another pie, but just as I was going to drop it off, DK already found the body. He didn't see my pie, so I managed to sneak that in before he could see me... i figured since it wasn't Tuesday, nobody would suspect me of dropping it off..."

"Candy..." spoke DK, "You should've come forward. You shouldn't have tried to frame Didi."

"I know, I know, I was just frightened..." wept Candy, "I know how vicious a mob we could become when we're angry! I'm... I'm sorry! I'm just so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anybody, and especially not Cranky..!"

"I forgive you."

"Thank you, Cranky..."

...

A mob of screams rang throughout the entire island of Kongo Bongo as the inhabitants stared upon Cranky Kong, standing before them, alive and well.

"Cranky!" DK stammered, "You're... you're ALIVE?!"

"Of course I'm alive, you knucklehead!" Cranky replied, "I've got a hard head! It'll take more than that to take me down."

"But-but-but... but you were on the ground! You didn't wake up! That big blow on your head!"

"I was UNCONCIOUS, you nimwit! You didn't think to check my pulse or even see if I was BREATHING?!"

DK cringed and stepped back. "I'm not touching any corpse!"

"But I WASN'T a corpse!" Cranky shouted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Ah, forget it. The important thing is that I'm alive and still kicking." He looked among the stunned faces the others, "And if I want to stay that way, maybe I should lighten up on trying to humiliate others..."

"Dern tootin', you old crock!" Wrinkly grabbed her nightcap and waved it angrily at Cranky.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." Cranky began ushering everybody outside, "Now that everything's well and dandy, get out of my house! As far as I'm concerned, NOTHING happened, so forget anything ever did. And DIDDY! Take that deerstalker off your head, that's an antique!"

Diddy did as told and placed the hat on the table before leaving. Wrinkly was right behind his heels, before she was suddenly pulled back in.

"NOT you, Wrinky!" Cranky said, "Now that I've apologized, I want this place spic and span! These floors are filthy!"

Wrinkly grinned, "How else will we know who killed you then?"

"There won't be any killing, unless you try to jip me on a clean house!"

SLAM! The doors went shut. Just as everybody started headed home, DK quickly caught Diddy's shoulder. "Hey little buddy!" he said, "Just wanted to say 'thanks'. Without you, I would've been lynched for something I didn't do. Thanks for believing in me and clearing my name."

Diddy pointed his fingers and gave a wink. "That's what buddies are for!" he said before turning and heading off. DK was about to follow, but somebody else caught him by the shoulder.

"DK..?"

"Candy?"

"Listen..." Candy lowered her head, "I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" the gorilla blinked, "Sorry for what?"

Candy twitched her nose, "For throwing you under the bus? I accused you of killing Cranky, just so I wouldn't be punished for it!"

The big ape simply shrugged, "Dunno what you're talking about."

"You don't know what I'm..?!" Candy nearly fell forward, "Augh! Weren't you just paying attention, or did your feeble little mind forget already?!"

"I didn't forget, because there was nothing to remember. Or did YOU forget that Cranky said _'it never happened'?" _DK gave a wink to Candy, who was taken back a bit.

"Oh... you're right... for a change."

"So if you're willing to forget it, so am I."

"Sounds like a plan," Candy smiled, and took a hold of DK's arm, allowing him to escort her home. She counted her blessings how lucky she was to have such a sweet, understanding, forgiving boyfriend. Any other reasonable guy would have left her in the dust to fend for herself and never forgive such a thing...

... Good thing DK was an idiot who didn't know any better.

Nevertheless, he was a lovable idiot with a heart of gold. She was never going to abuse him again...

... much.


End file.
